


Autuva i Lómë ◈ The Darkness Will Pass Away

by FoxPupil



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Elves in Great Quantity, F/M, Hwinlaer | Pelossë Hwindelírë (the Heroine), Later Canon Divergence in Tolkien's Plot, Multiple names, Words & Names in Quenya and Sindarin, Writer is an Etimology-Freak
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxPupil/pseuds/FoxPupil
Summary: In Valinor things were clearer and simpler but with the Oath and the Kinslaying at Alqualondë everything became much more complicated in the Hither Lands. Even in Aman's wilderness, She seemed untouchable and more so in Beleriand. Although he was royalty and tenacious in pursuing his interests, having Her was still impossible for Celegorm.In the Blessed Lands life was, without a shred of doubt, happier. There was no place she could not go, no nook she could not reach. She wished not the death of the mariners of Swanhaven but in order to protect Him she became a kinslayer. From that day on Hwinlaer, who did not care about fancy titles not one bit, could not bear to show her face to Him any more.May the Valar tell, how will this Shadow disappear?
Relationships: Celegorm | Turcafinwë & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Autuva i Lómë ◈ The Darkness Will Pass Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Notes:** Naturally all credits go to J. R. R. Tolkien, and I merely own my OCs. I try to write this fic as true to the LoTR Universe as I can. The main role will belong to the Elves so I recommend reading TolienGateway’s articles [Elven characteristics](http://tolkiengateway.net/wiki/Elven_characteristics) and [Elven customs](http://tolkiengateway.net/wiki/Elven_customs).

_Eppahta_

**Prologue**

She understood him because she was wilder than him. Not in behaviour but in nature; like that of a wild animal, reclusive with guile, very similar to a fox. She could not be found if she not whished it, and most of the time that was it. No matter how much Tyelcormo chased after her, no matter if he was alone or with Huan, she always got the better of him, and when he finally was allowed to catch a glimpse of her, she just smirked then vanished again.

She was ethereal and so in tune with nature as if she was one of the Maiar that served under Oromë, Vána and Yavanna. However, only when she was in the mood of letting him spend more time in her ubiety worth more than a glance, unlike the Ainur, her company was a way more invigorating experience than being in the presence of the Valar themselves. It was those rare occasions that urged him to continue his fervent pursuit.

He remembered the first instance he had the chance to speak with her. He could easily recall the lilting of her voice that carried a hint of mischievousness, how Laurelin’s golden light danced upon her tresses of dark chestnut and how her slanted eyes with slate grey irises glinted so bright despite their sombre colour. How she challenged him when he teased her that she should address him as ‘My Lord’; that she replied ‘he would not be in the wilderness if he wanted to be called as such’. And how right she was!

Then there was that morning when he saw her bring fresh game to his mother, and Nerdanel commented on his astonishment, telling him ‘it is not unusual for Pelëar’s daughter to stop by considering that she is the hunter who usually provides them with meat’. He was still unable to forget how his blood rushed in his veins as he sprinted after her, followed by the gazes of his flummoxed brothers, only to spy her as she leapt onto her steed and looked back for a moment. She then beamed at him, raising her right hand as a greeting, and her lips curving up into a prankish smile as she nudged the side of her mount and dashed away. Thus he realized what a merry chase she led him on all the time, making him think she was distant and unattainable while she was so stunningly close.

After that somehow, though Turcafinwë did not know how, they became friends, and strangely enough it felt to be a natural step for them, and she oft accompanied them –Írissë, Curufinwë and him– on their hunts. He learnt that she was a tricksy thing and talked little, it was seldom that she did not ignored people in favour of observing the surrounding landscape and this latter was a trait Curvo frequently complained about in private. His younger brother also remarked he did not believe there could be someone more whimsical than him, Tyelco.

They shared a beautiful friendship that was mired by the First Kinslaying at Alqualondë. She was there and partook in it, and he witnessed first-hand how deadly she truly was. He also saw the way her eyes dulled as she gazed back at him, mirroring all sorrow, pain and disappointment in him and herself. She followed them to the Hither Lands, but from that day on she became unreachable as Beleriand swallowed her. She hated him, that was evident; that was what Celegorm thought.

But then what was she doing here, in Menegroth? Why did she besmirch further her hands by slaying Dior in his defence? Why was she the one bleeding out instead of him? Why did she not speak the hateful words he, without a doubt, deserved? Why was she smiling at him with that forgiving visage while her eyes shone with such profound and deep love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_Autuva i lómë_** (Q. _int._ ) ◊ it is the future tense of the Elvish war phrase ‘ _Auta i lómë!_ ’ in the Quenya dialect. It means ‘The night is passing away!’, however the noun _lómë_ can also translated as ‘darkness’ too. Whit this deliberate pun on the phrase, I meant the title for having a positive hint regarding the future in the story.
> 
> **_eppahta_** (Q. _noun_ ) ◊ lit. ‘before speech’. It is a self-created word and the literal translation of the word [prologue](https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/%CF%80%CF%81%CF%8C%CE%BB%CE%BF%CE%B3%CE%BF%CF%82#Ancient_Greek). It consists the Quenya words _epë_ (‘after (of time), following; before (in all relations but time)’) and _pahta_ (‘speech’).


End file.
